


Tree Star

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <a href="http://lucayahcanons.tumblr.com/post/134758158154/maya-has-to-sit-on-lucas-shoulders-to-get-the">lucayahcanons</a>'s headcanon: maya has to sit on lucas’ shoulders to get the star on top of the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Star

“What are you doing?” Lucas asks as he walks into the living room to find a pensive Maya staring down their large tree. Her arms are crossed over her chest and Lucas could just make out the glint of silver of their tree star peeking out from under her arm.

Their German Shepherd, Sawyer, barks happily at her as he nudges her leg. She reaches down to scratch at his ear without taking her eyes off the tree; she’s staring it down. Lucas knows that look, her furrowed brows and slightly pursed lips. He knows it well: the look of determination and stubbornness – one she wears when she has a problem and is too stubborn to ask for help.

He looks between her and the tree and back. It clicks; he knows then what the problem is.

“Do you need help?” he asks with barely masked mirth.

He’s not surprised when he’s answered with silence.

He chuckles softly to himself, shaking his head as he makes his way over to stand behind her and wraps his arms around her. Her head barely comes past his shoulder so he has to lean forward to rest his chin atop her head, inhaling the smell of her coconut shampoo. He squeezes her once, smiling as he thinks back to how long it’s taken them to get this comfortable with each other.

“Do you need a step ladder?” He has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. They’ve known each other long enough now that Lucas knows how much he can push but there’s still that uncertain gray area that could be too far. Teasing about Maya’s height landed in that gray area.

More silence, again not at all surprising. But it isn’t long before Maya abruptly breaks out of his arms and turns to look at him, her infamous mischevious smile gracing her lips. It’s a smile that scares and thrills him, depending on what its trained on. It’s trained on him today, which is a little unsettling.

“Maya, what–?”

She doesn’t answer him. Instead she walks around behind him and launches herself at his back before Lucas can so much as turn his head. Her weight collides with his back and Lucas grunts from the impact. He leans forward a bit to allow her better leverage and her arms wrap around his neck to pull herself up. Lucas reaches behind him to help keep her on, and grips her when she hooks her legs over his shoulders.

“Maya, what are you–?”

“Move, trusty steed,“ Maya finally says, crossing her legs over his chest to anchor herself and tapping his head. Sawyer barks at them.

Lucas sighs. “I’m not your hor–”

“Yes, you are. Now giddy up.” Maya taps his head again and Lucas does as he’s told. He slowly walks forward, gripping one of Maya’s hands as he puts one foot in front of the other, listening to Maya’s directions. Maya says, “Whoa boy,” when she dubs them close enough.

He ends up with a faceful of tree as he leans forward to give Maya the right angle to reach the tree. She gives a whoop when, Lucas assumes, the star is secure and taps his head twice. “Down, steed.”

He steps back to see the glittering silver atop their tree. He nudges his head back and Maya begins her descent from her seat on his shoulders. When her feet are firmly back on the ground, she comes to stand next to him under Lucas’ raised arm, snuggling into his warm side. He rests his arm over her shoulders and sighs, content.

The couple admires their work for a few moments and then Lucas leans down to press a kiss to Maya’s forehead and then her lips.

She looks up at him with a cheeky grin. “What a good boy. Want a carrot?”

Lucas rolls his eyes and scoffs. His fingers inch under her shirt and tickles her side, causing Maya to shriek and break away from him. She runs from the room with Lucas chasing after her, Sawyer barking at his heels happily.


End file.
